Guardian Angel
by RubyDracoGirl
Summary: One night, Mikey takes a walk in Central Park, feeling down cause no one takes him seriously. That night changes his life forever!
1. GUARDIAN ANGEL:Prologue

**This is a story based on a one-shot i have decided to continue. be warned, updates most likely will not be often. Enjoy please and leave feedback!**

**Guardian Angel**

Written by AKA ^_^

Prologue

The moon was shining brightly, full and pure against the onyx sky… but no one would have been able to tell through the inky clouds that hovered over the city.

The usual city sounds seemed dimmed by the blackness of the night, and several people wondered why they were even out. It was too creepy… like Halloween had come early or something…

Elsewhere, in the depths of Central Park, a shadowy figure, a hunter, clothed in black and armed with a special gun, stopped short. He breathed in deeply, and smirked," He went this way…"

He crouched as he felt the ground. The footprints of his quarry were here… as well as the small footprints of a child.

The Hunter sucked in his breath and muttered," I'll have to move quickly then… no telling what they'll do to the kid!"

Moving like the inky blackness around him, he raced forward, silent as the wings of a bird.

Crouching low to the ground, he once again examined his surroundings, and found his next clue…

His eyes widened as the signs there.

A child's doll, small and made of cloth, lay in the dirt. It was ripped in the front; white cotton spilling out while one button eye was missing. Thrown over the doll, as if protecting it, was an orange mask…

Gritting his teeth, the hunter examined the ground further…

8~8~8~8~

Michelangelo snorted quietly as he walked into Central Park.

"Why doesn't anyone ever take me seriously?" he asked aloud.

"_Are you seriously asking yourself that?" _a voice in his head chuckled.

"You stay out of this! Sheesh, not even the voice in my head takes me seriously…"

The ninja turtle walked further and further into the park, frowning, upset and wondering what he had to do to prove himself…

Mikey stopped short, as he heard a soft crying.

He looked around. Everything was so dark, and so chilling. The trees looked ominous and scary on this dark, cloudy night.

The orange-masked turtle listened harder, and heard again, the sounds of muffled sobbing.

"Hello?" he called out.

The sobbing stopped immediately, but now, he heard a rustling, like someone moving away, crawling on hands and feet.

Cautiously, the ninja melted into the background, as he traced the sounds and caught sight of the source. A small, dirty little girl, with ragged clothes and singed hair, crouched low to the ground, hugging a small object in her arms.

She was crying, her green eyes like ice, her dark skin helping her to blend with the darkness.

Softly, Mikey pulled out a candy bar. It was fresh; he had just swiped it from Raphael's stash of candy, hidden in the vaults of the hotheaded ninja's room. Mikey grinned softly as he hummed a little.

She stopped short as she listened. She seemed to be 4 or 5 perhaps. Mikey now started to sing softly,"

_Sunny days, and Starry Nights, and lazy, afternoons, you're countin' castles in the clouds, and hummin' little tunes,_ _But somehow right before your eyes, the summer fades away, and everything is different, and everything is changed…_

The little girl had stood to her feet and was looking around, her eyes widening as she called out," Daddy? Daddy, are you there?"

Mikey responded, laughing gently," I'm not your daddy, sweetheart, but I am a friend. Are you lost?"

She sniffled," Bad mans came to our house… they… they hit my daddy, and they… there was a loud sound an my mommy fell down." Her big green eyes began to tear up," Why didn't she get up, Mr.? Why did she fall asleep? Did the big noise make her go to sleep?"

Mikey nearly choked. The little narrative from the small girl was heartbreaking… shell, he was fighting tears as he realized that this girl had just lost her family…

"I… yeah, I guess so, little dudette. Um, do you have other family? Friends?"

"No… jus' me, an daddy, and mommy, and Lil' Elaine." She smiled shyly as she asked, "Would you like to see Lil' Elaine?"

Mikey took a breath as she added," Where are you, Mr.? Are you hiding?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Why?"

"I'm afraid I'll scare you."

Her eyes widened," Are you a monster?"

"No! No, I'm not a monster, I just look very different."

She smiled shyly," Me too. I'm not white. Anna and Marie at daycare toled me I was black. They laugh at me a lot cause we're different colors…"

Mikey chuckled," My skin's not black or white."

"Oh!" she seemed to think for a minute before asking," Can I see?"

"Um… sure. Yeah, I'll show you," Mikey wondered if he was crazy. Holding his breath and praying she wouldn't be scared, he came into the light and rolled up his sleeve, showing her his green arm, and offering the candy to her.

She stared at him for a minute before bursting into a peal of giggles," You're green!"

He looked at her, a smile growing in his face," You're not afraid of me?"

She giggled again," No, silly Mr.! Can I have some of that candy bar?" her eyes gleamed slightly and he nodded as he gave it over. Like a ravenous wolf, she chomped down on the candy, moaning softly with delight.

He knelt down as she ate and asked," What's your name, sweetie?"

"I'm Kayla." She smiled shyly, licking chocolate from her fingers," What's your name, Mr.?"

"I'm Mikey."

"Oh… Are you my angel?"

He chuckled," No, I'm just a friend, Kayla."

She smiled as she shyly presented her doll to him," This is Lil' Elaine."

Mikey grinned at the singed but well-made doll.

"She's beautiful, sweetheart. Is she your friend?"

"Yeah. She's my best friend, but now, you're my other best friend, Mr. Mikey."

Mikey thought quickly for a minute as he told her," I know a place where you'll be safe… There's a lady who's name is April. She's really, really nice, and she makes the best cookies ever!"

Kayla sighed," I'm really, really hungry, Mr… I haven't had anything to eat, cause the bad mans wouldn't stop tryin' ta catch me!"

Mikey froze," Er, what? You mean the guys that got your parents are lookin' for you?"

She frowned and scrunched up her face as she remembered," I hid under a bush, and they said that… they couldn't let me wander off, cause I was a… witless?"

"Witness?" Mikey gasped.

She nodded," Yeah, that's what they said!"

"Well, well, lookit what we have here!"

Mikey turned around, his blue eyes widening as he saw the ring of men that had circled around him and the girl.

They all wore a strange emblem on their arms, a large, spidery-beamed sun. Some of the tattoos were small while others were large but all the men were sinister in appearance.

Mikey growled slightly as he kept the girl close by him, snarling," What, the best you guys can come up with is chasing down helpless little girls? Do you have any idea how lame that is?"

"No one asked you, freak!" one of the men snarled," Now, you have two options, scum; you can back off and let us take care of business, or you can die like the scum you are!"

Mikey grinned slightly as he smirked," I chooooose… door number three! KICKING YOUR BUTTS!"

Faster then the eye could follow, Mikey scooped up Kayla and kicked one guy aside as he darted into the park, running for his life.

Kayla whimpered but didn't utter a peep as he dodged around trees, cradling her fiercely.

The sounds of gunshots rang out and he bit back a scream as a bullet ripped though his shoulder.

Kayla clung to him tightly as he ducked behind a garbage bin and he put her down.

Swiftly, he ripped off a strip of his trench coat and wrapped it around the wound.

Kayla stared up at him and whispered," What are we going to do, Mr. Mikey?"

"Don't worry, kid, it'll be alright…" Mikey crooned softly as his eyes darted around, seeking an escape, a way out…

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"Nuts…" Mikey muttered under his breath, narrowing his gaze.

Kayla stayed quiet as Mikey murmured to her," Sweetheart, I have an idea, but, you have to trust me, okay?"

She nodded.

Whispering, he told her his plan, before carrying it out.

He quickly threw a Chinese star, and grinned as he heard the clanking of falling garbage cans.

"THIS WAY!" he heard the yell.

Mikey scooped up the child and raced on.

BOOM!

Mikey fell to the ground, yelling in pain as fire lanced his leg.

Kayla screamed, as they rolled, but she was unharmed as he came to a stop.

His mask had fallen, and so did Lil' Elaine.

By now, Kayla had scrambled to her feet, hovering over Mikey, she yelled," Go 'way, bad mans! Go 'way and leave us 'lone!"

Her green eyes were scared, but her voice was strong, as the men came up to them.

"Say good night, freak…"

WHAM!

Mikey knew no more.

8~8~8~8~8

Kayla screamed as she saw Mr. Mikey go still. She turned her gaze to the men and she screamed," You made my mommy go to sleep, and now Mr. Mikey! You are bad mans! Very bad mans!"

One of them chuckled as she fell onto Mr. Mikey's stiff body, hugging him tightly, her dolly forgotten, as they dragged her and Mikey away…

8~8~8~8~8

The hunter saw the traces of blood, and the marks in the ground, indicating where his carry and the small girl had gone.

He ground his teeth as he followed. Though the night was dark, he was a skilled hunter, far more so then the average tracker. His sense of smell aided him as he beamed a light over the tracks, and continued to follow this strange and almost eerie tale untold by human lips…

8~8~8~8~8~

Mikey woke in a cage, and he stiffened as he heard a little girl sobbing.

"Kayla?" he called weakly.

He was bleeding, his shoulder and his calf. The bullet hadn't broken any bones, thank God, but he was losing blood… oh shell, his head hurt...

Kayla was curled in the corner, he was tied up, and so was she. Mikey, stiffly thrown on the floor, coughed as dust flew into his nostrils.

"Mr. Mikey! You woke up!" she blurted, her eyes widening.

"Did they hurt you, sweetheart?"

She sniffled and mumbled," They… they hit me cause I was screaming."

Mikey noticed her bruises and his eyes widened.

Growling, he looked around… and grimly smiled as he saw a shard of glass. He wormed his way towards the shard and managed to snatch it. He began sawing at the ropes, ignoring the fresh cuts that the glass inflicted on him. He added quietly," Don't worry, Kayla, we'll get outta here, I promise!"

She nodded, rocking slightly, her hands tied, as well as her feet," They were drinking some disgusting soda. It smelled really nasty, Mr. Mikey."

He looked up, worried, and worked harder.

SNAP!

He grinned as his hands became free and he quickly released his feet before stumbling towards little Kayla, cutting her bonds as quickly as he could.

WHAM!

Mikey growled as he heard the man," B'ck 'way fr'ma frik. We sawya, an' nowa ginna gittit…" the guard slurred slightly, his breath smelling heavily of alcohol.

The little girl whimpered as Mikey leapt into action, snapping his good fist into the guard's face. The drunken man went down, and Mikey, gritting his teeth with pain, drug the man into the room and tied him up. Kayla went to Mikey as he took her by the hand, keeping her behind him as they raced away.

"Down the hall… to the right… cutting to the left… Geez, no windows, where the shell are we?" Mikey grumbled as he tried to find a way out. Kayla remained very quiet as she followed him.

Suddenly, the floor beneath them gave way and they were sliding down. Mikey and Kayal both screamed as they landed hard. Mikey had grabbed Kayla so she fell on him. His shell gave a sharp crack!

"ARGH!" Mikey roared as he felt pain lance through him.

They were surrounded.

The men with the suits all laughed at him.

Mikey whimpered slightly, oh shell, it hurt!

Kayla cowered as one of the men came up to her, smirking," I'm glad we kept you two alive, your attempts at escape are quite entertaining."

Kayla hunkered down next to Mikey, her green eyes never leaving the man's face as she crept under his arm, seeking to hide from this nightmare.

Mikey coughed," You won't… get away with this!"

The man chuckled," That's what they ALL say, terrapin…"

"And they're always right, scuzzbuckets!"

The new voice rang out like thunder, and a man dropped from the ceiling, spinning, he unleashed a barrage of bullets that tore through the taunting gang member.

Mikey stared, this guy was NUTS! He was dressed all in black, a mask concealing half of his face.

He charged into the midst of the gang members, cooler then 007 as he wielded knife and revolver, slashing and shooting his enemies. They shot at him, but he kept coming, until the room was emptied, full of dead bodies.

Mikey groaned and coughed as the man approached him, crouching by him," You did good, brother. You did good."

Mikey rasped," Who th' shell are ya?"

" I am called Dark Bane. I was hunting down this gang… you made it easier for me to find them." He smiled grimly as he pulled out the mask and the doll.

Kayla squealed happily as she took the doll, hugging it close.

Mikey groaned," I think I cracked my shell…"

"You did. Don't worry, I'm going to help you. You helped me, it's the least I can do."

"Hey, listen, just… call this number. The lady's name is April O'Neil. She's a friend. Just get Kayla and me to her, and we'll be fine, dude. By the way… thanks."

Dark Bane chuckled," Don't thank me…"

"My name's Michelangelo." Mikey finished quietly.

Kayla's eyes widened and she squealed," I KNEW you were an angel, Mr. Mikey!"

Dark Bane chuckled," Indeed… let's get you home, Guardian Angel."

Mikey chuckled quietly, in spite of the pain. The knowledge that he and Kayla were safe was enough to make the pain seem like nothing.

He grinned again as he chuckled," Man, will I have a story to tell everyone…"


	2. Can We Keep Her?

Ok, next chapter... how will Mikey's bros react to Kayla?

Chapter 1

Can we keep Her?

Raphael paced worriedly," That chuckle-head shouldn't be out this late!"

Don was also worried, pacing with Raph, when, suddenly, the shell-cell beeped.

Don scooped it up," Hello?"

April's voice clamored over the other line.

Don's eyes widened as he gaped," WHAT?"

Leo looked t him," What? What is it, Donny?"

Don looked up," Mikey's over at April's… he's hurt bad…"

Raph was already racing out the tunnel.

8~8~8~8~

Ten minutes later, the three brothers and their father were at April's apartment.

Donatello examined Mikey's shell, which was cracked slightly. Don sighed," Mikey, how the shell did this happen?"

Mikey grinned, in pain but light-hearted as he shrugged," Oh, you know, just an average day- er- night I mean!"

Splinter looked at the dark-skinned little girl, who looked back with smokey green eyes. She giggled slightly as she hugged her torn ragdoll.

"Where do you come from, child?" splinter asked her gently.

Kayla shrugged," I dunno, Mister."

Splinter looked slightly amused as she added," I knew a boy with a pet mice. The mice's name was Mr. Fluffy. What are you called?"

"I am called Master Splinter, my child."

Mikey looked up, worried as April looked back at him, shaking her head sadly," I did the research, Mikey… there is no one to claim Kayla except for the state."

Mikey looked at Splinter," Master, I have a request to make."

Leo held up a hand," First, tell us the story! How did this happen?"

8~8~8~8

"So this dark bane dude brought us here, to April's and then he left!" Mikey concluded his tale, after telling them of his misadventure.

Raph spoke up after Mikey was done," I've heard of that dude, Dark Bane. Casey knows him!"

Leo groaned," Why am I not surprised?"

Mikey shrugged as he looked at Master Splinter.

Splinter nodded.

Mikey then asked," Can Kayla live with us? I want to take care of her… I want to raise her. I don't think she should have to go and live at an orphanage!"

April protested," But, guys, she needs to go to school!"

Mikey retorted," She's not six yet! And besides, I can teach her!"

Don and Raph and Leo stared at their younger brother.

Leo silently palmed his forehead.

Don asked," Did… That come outta Mikey?"

April looked at him in concern," Mikey, are you sure? That's a big responsibility-"

Kayla squealed," Mr. Mikey is going to be my teacher? YAY!" she hugged him around the neck, gently, being careful of his injuries.

Splinter nodded softly, "we will all help you, my son."

Raph chuckled, shaking his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a dark figure, hovering at the window.

Raph saw a dark clothed man with a mask over his face.

"Hey, is that-"

Raph blinked and the man was gone.

Mikey looked at him," you say something Bro?"

Raph shook his head," Nope, musta been the wind."

Mikey looked back at Splinter," So... can we keep her?"

They all chuckled as Splinter nodded," yes."

Kayla squealed," YAY! I have friends!" as she ran around and hugged Splinter first, and then hugged Leo's arm, Donnie's leg and jumped onto Raph's lap and kissed his cheek.

Raph looked shocked and Mikey teased," Dude, you're blushing!"

Raph protested," I AM NOT!" but he ruffled Kayla's dark hair, warning," kid, if you're gonna live with us, then you gotta promise you'll behave!"

Kayla nodded solemnly," I will, Mr... What is your name?"

Mikey answered," His name is Pinkie!"

Kayla giggled," Ok, Mr. Pinkie!"

"MIKE!"

"Raph! Not in front of Kayla!" April snapped as Raph made to clobber Mikey.

Leo knelt in front of Kayla," little one, my name is Leo. I am your brother."

She smiled shyly," Ok... Leo. An what do I call the others? Are they my brothers too?"

"Yes. That's Don, and that's Raph-"

-"I thought his name was Pinkie."

Leo had to fight the smile but he gently corrected," "Mr." Mikey was being silly. His name is Raph, and you can just call him Mikey," as he pointed to Michelangelo.

Mikey smiled softly as Kayla sat by him and asked," will you teach me to read? And to write? And to cartwheel?"

Mikey laughed," Totally!… as soon as my shell heals that is... will it heal, Donnie?"

Don nodded," I think so, if we take care of it. It's a small crack, so you were very lucky."

Mikey looked at Kayla and said aloud," Naw... I think I musta had an angel with me."

* * *

Will try to update soon, I'm working on a whole bunch of other stories so... REVIEW! It helps me update faster!


	3. Angels and Cupcakes

It's been forever since I even paid attention to this story! I really want to keep writing this one, it's so cute, and besides, it's one of the few that doesn't have a romantic base to it.

Chapter 2

Angels And Cupcakes

Kayla had fallen fast asleep on the couch next to Mikey. It hadn't been easy, but Mikey had been moved to back the Lair.

Kayla had been fed with a healthy meal of pizza and milk and then was promptly put to bed.

Raphael looked between the two of them before looking at Mikey," You sure you can handle her, Bro? I mean-"

"Raph, don't start with me. I've been thinking about it all-" here, he yawned, before continuing sleepily-" All evening. I'm absolutely sure i want to raise Kayla. She's an awesome kid! Besides, with all you guys here to help me, how hard could it be?"

"Huh, famous last words, Mikey, famous last words!" Raph snapped slightly but patted Kayla's head as he left to go to his own room. Mikey looked over at his "angel" before sighing and promptly falling into a dead sleep.

Leo meanwhile, was having a serious conversation with Splinter.

"What will we do? I mean, I don't think Mikey knows what he's getting into!"

"My son, when i took you and your brothers under my wing, I had no idea what to expect either. But I believe this will be good for Michelangelo. And he sincerely loves her like a father should already. We must support him and give him all the help he will require."

Leo nodded quietly as he sipped his green tea," You're right. But she's a human. I mean… she doesn't belong down here with us. What will she do when she grows up?"

Splinter replied," That is unimportant right now. Because her parents were killed and because Michelangelo rescued her, she will be connected to our fate forever. Of this there is no doubt. Should she ever choose to leave, there will be no one to stop her. But before that time comes, our job will be to prepare her for the dangers that she will be forced to face later in life.

Leonardo nodded, not completely satisfied but in agreement with his master.

8~8~8~8~8~8

_seven months later~after Mikey has recovered._

"Whoa, honey, watch the eggs!"

Kayla giggled as she caught the egg she had thrown into the air, replying," Ok, big brother, I won't toss them up into the air anymore!"

"That's my girl! Now, just-"

Kayla accidentally dropped the egg.

She gasped and then burst into tears. Mikey sighed inwardly before scooping her up in his arms," Sh, sh, it's ok, sweetheart. Don't cry, it's not worth it. We'll just get another egg!"

"I-I'm so-sorry!" She sobbed, hugging him back," I-I didn-Didn't mean to d-drop it!"

"It's ok, Sweetheart, everybody makes mistakes! We just need to learn from them! Next time you hold an egg, be very careful!" Mikey grinned as he patted her back. Kayla's sobbing subsided as he picked her up, moving to the fridge, he grabbed another egg," Here, I'll help you carry this one, ok?"

She nodded, holding onto the egg, Mikey carried her and the egg to the counter… unfortunately, he forgot about the egg on the floor.

"WAH!"

Mikey fell back, managing to protect kayla as they fell. He hit the floor with a loud THUD!

"Ow…" Mikey muttered, sitting up, he asked," Kayla are you ok?"

She looked up at him and smile as she showed him what was in her hands. The second egg was unharmed. His mouth split into a grin," Dudette, that's awesome! I'm so proud of you!"

kayla giggled as she carefully added the egg to the batter.

A few hours later, the kitchen was a complete mess and so were the two bakers but on the table were the most delectable little cupcakes you could imagine.

Kayla grinned as she called her family in to sample the treats.

Splinter smiled at the sight of little Kayla passing out the cupcakes, handing one to each of her brothers before taking one herself.

She was indeed a little angel…

Leo chuckled as he spoke around a mouthful of sweets," These are really, really good!"

"Absolutely heavenly," Don agreed with a sigh as he finished his quickly.

Raphael nodded, but said nothing, offering a loud belch as his compliment to the chief, albeit it unintentionally.

Kayla squealed," Ew! Excuse you, Mr. Raphie!"

Mikey nodded," Bro, c'mon, show some manners! there's a lady among us!"

Kayla opened her mouth to agree when a similarly loud belch escaped her mouth. They all stared in amazement. She covered her mouth with a blush," Ulp! Excuse me!"

Leo smiled," It's ok, Kayla, you're excused."

With a grin, Raph winked," Not bad, kid."

"RAPH!" Leo and Donnie both scolded.

He grumbled," don't get yer feathers ruffled, motherhens… sheesh…"

* * *

I don't know when I'll update again, but if you like this story, well, the reviews do encourage me to write faster!


	4. Night Dawns

Chapter 4

Night Dawns

Elsewhere in the city, there was a growing unrest. No sooner had the gang which had killed Kayla's family gone down when another sprang up in its place, and besides that, more were popping up in the city all the time.

From within a small, battered apartment building, sat a brooding figure. Dark Bane, as he had come to call himself, looked out from the shady blinds that adorned his window. His brows knit together as he murmured," Kayla is safe for now. But what can I do?"

He turned from the city, looking back on his scant apartment. His old life meant nothing to him now. He had nothing to loose.

Old Casey Jones and he had only met a couple of months ago. Dark Bane smiled grimly at the recollection. It hadn't been a pleasant first meeting. They hadn't quite agreed with each other's methods of dealing with the same thug… actually, it was more of a "I had him first" kinda of fight.

After that, though, there was little to keep them from grudgingly becoming friends.

Dark Bane paced in his room, contemplating. With his brows knit, he grumbled," The citizens in this city need some sort of defense. They won't protect themselves, and force that responsibility upon others. What will happen though, when the time comes that their defenders can't come to their aid?"

A thought struck him, and he smiled as he thought through the theory.

Yes… it could work.

It just might.

8~8~8~8~8

Mikey, after putting Kayla to bed, with some difficulty, sat back on the couch in the living room, breathing a sigh of relief," man… she had WAY too much sugar."

Leo looked up from his book with a chuckle," Sounds like you finally got a taste of your own medicine!"

Mikey only glared before wondering," I wonder if Donnie's got any primer books. She knows how to read alright, but she's better with numbers."

Leo chuckled," I bet April has some books we could use."

Mikey perked up," hey yeah! Maybe she can help me with getting some books for Kayla!"

Don, who was working on the remote control for the newest model of the battle shell, looked up and offered," I wouldn't mind helping you teach her stuff like science, and mathematics."

Mikey looked relieved," I was hoping you would say that. I think I'd probably just confuse her."

"Don't be too sure, Mikey, Donnie confuses us even when he's explaining things!"

The three brothers shared a life as Don grumbled," It's not my fault. Besides, Raph, you seem to be able to decipher my lingo pretty well. Maybe you're smarter then you look."

Raph grinned smugly," Who wants to look like a nerd?"

"That's not what I meant but whatever."

Leo suddenly raised his finger to his mouth. Raph and Don looked at him and then followed the direction of his gaze. Mikey had passed out, and was holding a little stuffed bear that Kayla had left on the couch.

Raph shook his head," Man, what I wouldn't give for a camera!"

8~8~8~8~8

April hummed lightly as she cleaned her kitchen, washing the floors and cleaning out her fridge. As she did so, the doorbell rang.

She paused in her work and washed her hands, going to the door, she opened it. Looking around, she realized whoever had rang her doorbell was gone. And he had left something on her welcome mat.

She screamed, loud and long.

8~8~8~8~8

The first thing April did that was rational was call her friends. Raph, Leo and Don came over right away, arriving just seconds before Casey arrived. They stared at the thing that rested on April's welcome mat. It was the head of a goat. And written in blood on the wall was a threat, a warning;

_Keep out of our business._

April stared in utter confusion.

Raph looked at April," Whose business did you get into?"

April shook her head numbly," I… I haven't. At all!"

Casey was livid as he looked at Don, who was examining the thing, with some disgust. Donatello asked no one in particular," Where did they get a goat? And why would they threaten April?"

Leo was silent, his eyes narrowed as he questioned quietly," The gang… that killed Kayla's parents, were they completely wiped out?"

"If this is their work, then how did they know where to find April?" Don asked with some trepidation.

Leo shook his head before deciding," You'd better call the police. Don, we need research. See if you can find out where this goat came from. And see if there've been any police reports on similar threats."

Don nodded. Casey put his arms around a weeping April as she made the call.

8~8~8~8~8

"Good job Kayla!" Mikey cheered, as Kayla tumbled head over heels in a perfect cartwheel.

He had been busy teaching her some acrobatic tricks. She grinned as she jumped up and down," Am I getting better, big brother?"

"Yes, sweetie, you're doing awesome!"

"Better then anyone?"

"Better then Mr. Pinkie, that's for sure!"

Kayla giggled hysterically. Between her and Mikey, Raph would always be "Mr. Pinkie."

As she perfected her somersaults, cartwheels and handstands, Mikey thought to himself," She's really good. She'd make a good ninja!"

Kayla giggled as she finished with a little bow.

At this moment, he heard his brothers return to the Lair, all of them speaking in concerned tones. Raphael was ranting loudly… something about "ocultic gangs up to no good."

Mikey frowned and then yelped as kayla jumped into his arms, scrambling around to sit on his shoulders, she giggled," I'm taller then you!"

Mikey chuckled," Kid, you get an A+ for creativity."

"YAY!" she threw both hands into the air, almost toppling them both over, she squeaked and clung to him again, bending around to look at him with her wide, wide eyes, she asked innocently," What's an A+?"

"Kayla!" came Splinter's voice, calling her for her lesson in meditation.

"COMING! BOOYAH!" Kayla hollered as she slid off Mikey's shell and raced away. Mikey grinned fondly. She was so cute… He sighed slightly in memory of how she had come to be in his care, before leaving the dojo to join his brothers in Donnie's lab/room.

Don was at the computer, his eyes hardened as he scanned page after page, his fingers flying over the keyboards.

"So… what's up?"

"We might have a new player in town," Leo began before Raph exploded," WE MIGHT? WE MIGHT! THERE"S A BUTCHERED GOAT HEAD ON APRIL"S WELCOME MAT!"

Leo waited until Raph was done shouting before asking," Better now?"

"… yeah. Go ahead." Raph grumbled.

Mikey's eyes had widened considerably as he asked dumbly," Somebody dropped a goat head on April's welcome mat?

"April found the severed head of a goat on at her doorstop. There was a note one the wall that said," Stay out of our business."

Mikey swallowed thickly," Um… the message… was it written in blood?"

Raph nodded," yeah. Thing is, we don't know who wrote it. Donnie's trying to figure out where they would have gotten a goat fro-"

"Guys… I got news. The gang's got a name."

"Yeah?"

"Moloch's Chosen."

There was silence. Broken by Mikey's plaintive questioning," What the heck is a Moloch?"

* * *

Well... yes, it's gonna get a bit heavy from here, but not too much so. Please review and let me know what you think! Love it or hate it! :D


End file.
